Accidents happen
by Ace'sJoker
Summary: A story of unlikely romance between Stark and a journalist, AJ, sent to interview him. A story of what happens when two very contrasting worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When you live in this part of London, you start to realise that you don't need an alarm clock in order to get up by six am; in fact having one was positively superfluous. This was because I lived somewhat overlooking Paddington Station. Not ideal, jut affordable. The six am train was the loudest or so it seemed and nearly always arrived on time therefore, I pretty much relied on this to wake me for work every morning. And even if it wasn't on time, I knew I wouldn't be late. I'd a depressed friend and, God love him, he'd ring me in the wee hours disturbing my sleep with his latest crisis resulting in me usually being awake by three am and being exhausted all day. I'd turn my phone off but I was the kind type and would rather have him wake me with a problem than have him land himself in back in the hospital.

But today was different. It was somewhere around two and I was so wide awake you'd think I'd ingested some hundred double espressos. This was because I had a mammoth undertaking ahead that day. I worked as a journalist, the kind who covers the "grand openings" of things and, to date, the biggest one I'd covered was the opening of a new Topshop in Covent Garden. Now though, I guess the big cheese thought me worthy of something more. _Much _more. There was a new office opening for Stark Industries in London later today and I had to cover it. I'd been checking out the building for weeks as it went up; a big glass affair with a lot of storeys and an obnoxiously large sign with those tanning bed blue lights behind it adorning the side. However, watching someone cut the ribbon on the door and writing about it was one thing, what I had to attempt to do was very much another.

For those not in the know, Stark Industries was a weapons development firm headed by one of the most rambunctious, notorious, cantankerous playboys going. It's CEO, Tony Stark.

My mission which, at the time, I naively chose to accept was to try to get a few words with "The DaVinci of our time." Perhaps the scariest thing I'd ever agreed to. I was terrified what with me being plain, mousy and very English and him being flamboyant, charismatic and American, that I'd get overlooked or worse; told where to go_. _That just made the nerves worse. There was no way I'd get any more sleep that night despite my most profound efforts.

It was for this reason that it actually came as a relief when Jake, the depressed friend, rang. Although, with a rare twist on tradition, the conversation provided some respite instead of a depressing insight into his life.

"Hello AJ." Jake's voice was thick with sleep, I envied him. "How're you holding up?" He asked referring, of course, to my big day ahead.

"I've been better." Clapping a cool hand to my face, I sighed. "Honestly? I'm terrified." I admitted after some time.

"You'll be fine. If he loves you as much as I do, it'll be great." I neglected to mention he was not only my friend; he was also the ex who couldn't let go.

"Long shot, but cheers all the same." I replied. "Anyway, are you ok?" Thought it should be said.

"I'm fine, just checking on you. For once." He laughed. It made me a little bitter I had to admit. I was suddenly desperate to get rid of him. After formulating the best excuse I could muster, I spoke.

"Anyway, I ought to try to sleep. See you later for a drink or something?" I tried to sound upbeat and jovial through the bile.

"Yup. Until then." And the phone clicked off. That was disappointingly easy.

Thumping the phone onto the nightstand as angrily as my exhaustion would permit; I rolled onto my front and buried my face into the accepting softness of the pillow below. After lying there for quite some time, hoping the lack of oxygen I was getting would eventually cause me to pass out, I heard my pet pug, Beans, totter into the room. Turning my heavy head to look at him, he yapped shortly and stared cutely with his shiny black eyes. I heaved his plump form up onto the bed.

"What do you think stinker? Think he'll humour me? Or just ignore me?" I conversed with Beans in a more relaxed manner than I could muster with most humans. Weird? Maybe.

"You don't fancy going for a walk by any chance do you?" I stared into his squishy face but he just turned away, made a sound resembling that a grumpy old man might make when he can't find his slippers and snuggled down onto the bed. "I'll take that as a no then." I replied and sunk back down onto the mattress. Even Beans seemed to sigh with me.

Stupidly, I checked the clock; only three more hours to spend obsessing before I could get up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As expected, I didn't manage to sleep anymore that night yet when six o'clock rolled round I didn't feel as tired as I thought I would. This could've been down to the sheer volume of adrenalin coursing through my system at a speed like no other but I wasn't willing to question it if that's what it took. However, not feeling tired and not looking tired were two very different things.

Flinching, I confronted the mirror in the garishly lit bathroom. Regarding my squinting face, I was actually pleasantly surprised. My eyes didn't look bloodshot or puffy, my skin wasn't any paler than usual and, perhaps most remarkable of all, there wasn't an eye bag in sight. Things seemed to be going too well. I hoped this wasn't a bad omen of things to come, or something to that effect.

While standing beneath the tepid stream of water from the shower, I started to think of what would be a vaguely intelligent thing to ask. 'Have you always wanted to be a weapons developer? Were you a violent child? The type with the magnifying glass on the ant hill? Did you only get into it for the money? Or the women? Or perhaps the acclaim?' After my mind had reeled off another half dozen totally inappropriate questions I gave up putting conscious thought into it, hoping the right thing to say would come to me by some miracle at the right time.

Then something I hadn't previously thought of caused a wave of fear to ripple through me. What if he was hot? They'd told me the basics at work since I, shamefacedly, admitted I wasn't _too _sure who he was but this included no pictures or description of aesthetics. I was going to have enough trouble talking to him as it was let alone if he just so happened to be gorgeous. I got out of the shower and the flat seemed suddenly colder.

In the grip of something resembling terror, I tussled with my hair praying it went right and looked nice. As I furiously straightened my short, auburn bob I was haunted by images of the hundreds of ways I could be embarrassed today. It was only when my hair started to smoke where I'd left the irons on it too long that I realised I was obsessing.

"Stop. Just STOP!" I shouted at myself half laughing at my own stupidity, half genuinely shitting myself. I'd shouted so loud it had even woken Beans, the dog I was positive could sleep through a nuclear blast. Disgruntled, he plopped down off the bed and jumped onto my lap.

"Tell me, is today going to be bad?" I asked as though he held the answer in his furry little head. Instead he just jumped up and started licking my face playfully. I fought against his outburst and managed to get some mascara on. Holding Beans tightly to avoid him smudging my freshly applied makeup, I carried him toward to kitchen. "Come on you. Let's have some breakfast."

I sat at the small, wood effect table and chewed bleakly on my cereal. The news garbled on from the TV as background noise not really grabbing any of my attention until I heard _that _name; Tony Stark. My head shot up from staring down into the flake filled bowl and I stopped crunching on my mouthful of cereal. Even Beans seemed to stop gobbling his kibble and watched with intent. I listened to the news reader carry on about the new office opening today and sing Stark's praises. Then he appeared. It was just a brief interview which looked as though it had been captured in a car park somewhere and he was in a rush, the gist of which passed over my baffled head entirely. Instead I started intensely at the face before me. Middle aged, but not in the bad way, wide hazel eyes framed by long black lashes, a cheeky smile spread across his face displaying a perfect set of pearly teeth and his thick, almost-black hair bounced in waves atop his head. My worst fear had been confirmed. He was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From there the morning went like every other. I kissed Beans goodbye, bundled myself into my slightly over worn duffle coat, stuck a hat on to keep my hair flat- and keep me warm what with it being December- and set off to the tube station. I walked there so fast my legs started to lock up but I didn't want to be late. Today was going to be embarrassing enough without turning up late and having everyone stare at me. Luckily, my train also turned up on time, and thankfully there were few hobos on there to fall asleep on my shoulder.

It may have been a bad time check in case I had actually forgotten something but I checked my bag to make sure everything was present and correct. Safe in the knowledge all my journalistic equipment was in tow, I relaxed back into the threadbare seat trying to think of a more unpleasant experience than this one. My driving test maybe, or when I had to have some teeth out, the day I got my braces fitted was a close runner or perhaps graduating when I was certain I'd failed, but nothing seemed to top the fear I was feeling right then. With every stop closer my train drew, the butterflies in my stomach seemed to increase until they were practically having a rave in there. When the tube finally did pull in to my stop, it took all the nerve I had left to step out. As my foot met the gum-mottled tarmac of the platform I felt my legs turn to jelly.

I was probably walking like an old drunk due to not really being able to feel my knees but I travelled steadfastly forward in some manner along the busy embankment. It seemed that everybody who passed me could feel the blatant terror radiating off me. Every cyclist seemed to wobble as they whizzed by, every gaggle of Japanese tourist seemed to huddle together and squawk frantically at each other as I approached and sharp suited businessmen seemed to stop barking at their phones and look at me. It filled my chest with thick, black dread that something would almost definitely go wrong. I comforted myself somewhat by reiterating that I was on time, had all my equipment and my hair looked nice.

I kept walking determinedly, desperately wanting the sensation back in my lower body until the Stark Industries building appeared on the horizon. I could see camera flashes, hordes of bustling people, news crews and their cameras, and hefty looking security guards. My heart gave a resounding thump at the mere thought of having to go down there. Taking a deep, quivery breath, I squared my shoulders, put my head down and bowled myself into the crowd. I moved through the sea of bodies all bristling with excitement desperately scouting for a space at the front. I caught fragments of conversations, some of sheer excitement from randoms who'd just turned up for the thrill and others from media types just as nervous as me. Eventually, I emerged at the front and clung to the barrier so tightly my knuckles went white. I noted a young, sweaty man next to me clutching a Dictaphone in his trembling hands.

"You alright?" I asked, hoping he'd hear me through the dull roar around us. He did.

"Um...no, not really. He turned to me and looked so terrified I just wanted to hug him. "I'm um...suppose to, like, _talk _to Tony Stark." A nervous laugh ensued.

"Hey, me too. I'm shitting myself about it. I'm so scared he'll-" Sweaty cut me off.

"Laugh at you? Yeah, me too." More nervous laughter. "I'm Mark." He extended a hand.

"AJ." I replied shaking his moist hand. "Which paper are you with?" I was eager to keep conversation flowing. It seemed to be doing a grand job of taking my mind off things.

"The Town Crier. You?"

"The Bugle." Just then an almighty scream erupted from the crowd. My head shot round just in time to see the door of a silver Audi with tinted windows begin to open. Desperate not make my nerves worse until I really had to, I turned back to Mark. "Good luck!" I shouted.

"You too!" Came his feeble voice as I scrabbled in my bag for my Dictaphone. Before irrational panic had time to rear its ugly head, it came to hand. Maybe everything would be alright after all. Pulling it up into the light, I adjusted a few settings and flicked open the tape slot just to be sure. And then I saw it; or rather, didn't see it. The slot was empty and I knew I wasn't carrying spares. I'd known all along something embarrassing was going to happen, why had I let myself convince me I would be fine? Red faced, I pulled out my notebook and pen praying there was ink in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cheeks scarlet with shame, I turned my attention back to where the car was. Stark was out now, standing nonchalantly adjusting his jacket as everyone cheered. I took a moment to regard him so there was nothing to be staring at later. He stood at about five-nine and, from what I could make out beneath his well tailored suit, had what you might call a 'well honed' body. It was then that regarding turned to admiring and my eyes followed the lines of his stocky legs, up his straight back, across his broad shoulders, across his chest and up to his smiling face.

If it was possible to blush anymore than I already had, I did right then; and this is why. As my vision continued its perpetual upward trajectory, our eyes met. I was gawping at him like a loon and my mind was wandering ground it shouldn't be and Tony Stark himself had noticed. But instead of scowling at me as I feared he may have, he winked and flashed me a dynamite smile. It was then that my face really did _fill _with colour and, although I knew it meant sweet FA and he was just being funny, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

With the crowds still screaming and cheering, he breezed down the aisle in the middle waving and smiling and stopping for photos until he reached his position at the front. An official looking woman handed him a mic and he promptly captured his audience's attention. He began to talk in a gravelly voice I found strangely soothing compared to everything else that morning.

"First off, thank you all for coming down here today for coming down here today. I've no idea what's so exciting about it all for you guys, but thanks all the same." His eyes moved around the crowd as he did the gracious bit. Once this was over, I really did have to face my fate and talk to him. I said a silent prayer that, for once, a speech would drag on.

"I'm sure you all know what Stark Industries, and myself, made its name for so, without further ado, let's get this joint opened so we can all get on with what I'm really good at, drinking and flirting with pretty much everyone." A laughed rustled through the crowd and my nerves returned with vengeance. "Thanks again everyone and, I now declare Stark Industries officially..." He snipped the ribbon with some ridiculously over sized scissors. "...Open!" Everyone whooped and the patter of deafening applause followed. Stark took a few bows, thanked us all again, then retreated into the building.

"Maybe we'll be ok after all." Mark turned to me.

"My thoughts exactly. And, of course, there's booze going. Dutch courage never goes amiss." We both gave a slightly false laugh before uncomfortable silence set in. Thankfully, to save me from having to make any mediocre small talk, Stark's security guards piped up.

"As Mr Stark has already said, thank you for coming down here today. Now, we understand a number of you would like a few words with him which is fine but, as I'm sure you can all appreciate, he's a busy man. You'll have five minutes each, keep the questions business related and, if at any moment we feel you're threatening Mr Stark's safety, we will not hesitate to remove you by any 

means necessary. Now please form and orderly queue in front of the doors." Obediently, we lined up looking as jumpy as school children lined up outside the headmasters office and slowly, one by one were allowed in.

Inside the building was like another world. I pulled my hat off and ruffled my probably now dishevelled hair, all the time looking around like a child in a toy shop. I gazed at the capacious expanse of white marble floor, the brilliantly shiny mahogany desk in the centre, the tessellating triangular glass panes forming the curved walls, the sci-fi chandeliers, the intricately cut stainless steel pillars and glass staircases. It was absolutely stunning, in alternate universe type way. Still fixated on everything, I travelled forward hoping I wouldn't trip over or something awful as someone took my coat and gave me a ticket I knew I'd almost certainly lose, while another thrust a champagne flute into my hand and another ambushed my with a tray of canapés . Nodding a politely I took a cracker loaded with a strange black substance which smelt faintly of fish and nibbled at it, constantly scouting for Stark.

I moved around the room, head dipped, trying to be somewhat stealthy for some reason, still clutching the cracker, coat ticket and champagne taking random sips and bites as I went. Then I spotted him. He was leant against the wall behind a staircase, smoking a thin black cigarette, looking annoyed in that cool way attractive people did. He was alone, maybe now would be a good time to get those few words. Desperately trying to organise myself, I stuffed the ticket into the pocket of my trousers while trying desperately not to spill anything on myself and scoffing down the cracker- which tasted vile. Making sure none of the tarmac like substance was stuck in my teeth; I proceeded forward taking a few shallow breaths, grasping at composure. The closer I got to him, the less real he seemed. He hadn't spotted me either which made me worry I might startle him and annoy him even more; or perhaps I was just being paranoid. My feet seemed to carry me forward toward him without me even feeling it, the more minute details of his face becoming clearer and clearer to me as I approached until, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of strange light-headed floating, I arrived at his side. Something to my disappointment, he still didn't seem to notice. Here we go.

"Um...Mr Stark?" I murmured to the side of his head.

"Yeah?" He retorted not even turning to face me. Suddenly fear started to set in. I began the painful process of staring at my shoes clinging to some distance hope that the floor might actually open and swallow me.

"Could I er...talk to you for a minute please?" Trying to look somewhat assertive in case he had in fact turned round, I clicked the top of my pen and flipped my notepad open in an official looking manner. Or at least I hoped.

"Yeah." His reply was brisk. Although it terrified me beyond anything I had ever done, I started to look up to where his eyes might be if he would actually face me and, somewhere halfway up, my ever blurring gaze was pierced by his amber eyes and I felt at least one of my knees go weak. Desperately trying to suppress a squeak, I cleared my throat and looked back down at the page, the lines swimming before my eyes.

"So, Mr Stark-" I began jotting something down, the question maybe, to avoid having to make eye contact again when he interrupted.

"Please, call me Tony." I stopped my frantic scribbling. Was that a smile I could hear on his voice? Tentatively, I looked up to see that the vexed expression he once wore was gone, replaced by a wide, genuine smile.

"Tony." I repeated, a little laugh mingling with the words on the way out. He laughed a little too and I noticed a reassuring warmth in his eyes. I felt my nerves ebb a little. "So, have you always wanted to-" Tony frowned and cut me off again.

"I didn't catch your name." He said, feigning a puzzled look.

"Oh, my names AJ." I replied smiling, hoping he didn't think I was rude not to have said it before.

"Well AJ, it's a pleasure to meet you." Thankfully, he started smiling back and extended his hand. I stared at it for a moment then realised it'd be the normal thing to do to shake it. He grasped my cold hand and gave it a firm shake. It was at that point the thought crossed my mind that perhaps he was a nice bloke, making the effort to calm me down with the smiles and the hand shake and the soft eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Was the best thing I could think of given the fact he still had hold of my hand at that point. When he finally released it and the shock wore off, I snapped back into business mode and proceeded with my question. "So was it your childhood dream to become a weapons developer?" I finally managed.

"No. Do I get to ask you a question now?" Despite his best efforts to keep a straight face, Tony's lips began to curve up at the sides.

"I suppose you do. Only fair and all that." Over enthusiastic laughing, I wanted to kick myself.

"Are you busy later? Like, tonight?" The whole time he maintained eye contact, never seeming to waver. But what did he want to know that for?

"Not really." I frowned slightly.

"'Not really' or no?" He pressed.

"Well, no." I began gesticulating trying to hide my waxing apprehension.

"Great. Can I take you to dinner? Finish the interview there since it's gonna take you a long time to write down everything I have to say and you only have, oooh, another minute, before dumb and dumbest come to drag you away." He gestured toward the security guards vigilantly watching me. I took a moment to think then realised this really shouldn't be one of those propositions you even _consider _turning down.

"Yeah. Why not? Work'll kill me if I don't get it so probably best. And, of course, it'd be an honour to go to dinner with someone of such calibre as yourself." It was at this point I found myself bowing my head slightly and wondered what on earth I was doing.

"Great. Uh...how to do this? Do you wanna leave me your address and I can have a car sent to pick you up at about eight?" He paused looking eagerly at me for a reply. When I didn't answer he spoke again. "C'mon, don't take too long to think about it. You've only got-" Glance at very expensive watch "twenty-four seconds left." He sniggered lightly.

"Yep, that sounds ace." I scribbled my address down on a sheet of my notebook and ripped it off. When it came to handing it over, it felt like some kind of drug deal due to feeling hefty security guys one and two burn holes in my back with their terminator stares. Tony quickly scanned the paper.

"Great." He grinned. "So, see you about eight-thirty." Another grin of Cheshire Cat proportions.

"I look forward to it." Seemed like a smart way to end the conversation. I turned to walk away so as to avoid being dragged out then a thought occurred to me. I turned surprised to see Tony still looking at me. "Um...Where are we going?" I asked, trying not to sound needy or something equally as terrible in case it was all some kind of farce. But instead of answering, he just shrugged, _still _grinning.

"You'll see." He added simply. And I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't have to leave the ceremony right away, but thought it best since I had to feed and walk Beans and formulate some excuse to Jake as to why I couldn't go out with him tonight. After exchanging the ticket which, thankfully, I hadn't lost, for my coat I shrugged it on and proceeded back out into the grey December day.

My walk back to the tube station was somewhat less fraught than the walk from it this morning and, while this may strike you as a good thing, it just meant that I actually noticed the cold winds biting at my face which was not so good. However, the whole time my mind ticked over with thoughts of what had just happened. Tony Stark just asked me to dinner and instead of being out of control pleased, I began to question his motives. Did he do it to all journalists unfortunate or stupid enough to forget a Dictaphone tape, or did he just like me? Was he doing it honestly? Did he actually mean it or would it turn out to be fruitless? Where were we going? Which of course led to the next sensible question, what should I wear? A suit? Too business like. A Dress? Too friendly. My train of thought continued along these skittish lines the whole tube ride and walk back to my flat.

The door swung open revealing my well lived in lounge and it had to be said, it was nice to have some normality to cling to after the strange twists of the day. Beans came at me with the speed of an exocet missile, yapping happily and rolling around before me until he tired himself out. Scooping him into my arms, I proceeded into the room, taking in all the comfortingly familiar smells and sounds. The clock ticking, the radio I left on for Beans, the passing trains and trinkets consequently rattling on their shelves. I flopped down onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling, Beans curling up next to me and sighing heavily. Feeling defeated, the nerves wheedled their way back in and I was soon stricken with panic again.

"What am I gonna do?" I whinged to Beans. "What if I get ready then he doesn't turn up? Or I don't get ready and he does?" I was then winded by him jumping onto my chest. "Ow! I can't even have a proper conversation with you anymore can I?" I yelped but he just licked my face and wagged his curly little tail. "Oh yeah, you could probably do with a walk." His eyes bright with excitement at the 'w' word, he bounded to the front door and waited, panting like a mad thing, while I heaved myself up and clipped his leash to his collar. Once the door was open he was out like a shot. Taking laborious steps, I followed. I got the feeling this walk wouldn't be one of our better ones.

It was seven-fifty five and I sat, poised for action, on the edge of my slightly threadbare sofa. Beans sat next to me, staring at the overly polished being next to him who he probably didn't recognize given my usually dishevelled- some may even say scruffy- demeanour. For the past hour, I had sat at my dressing table blow drying, straightening, slicking, sweeping, spraying, spritzing and fluffing until I could do none of the aforementioned any longer. It seemed that night my prayers had been answered as my usually unkempt bob took on a sleek, shiny form, my eyes looked smoky and mysterious instead of panda-ish and my skin looked young and fresh. Pleased with my handy work, I 

wriggled into my only grown-up dress. It was a black, floor length affair with a halter neck and no back or sleeves. Given the time of year, this was a very unwise choice of attire, but I wanted desperately to look elegant in the presence of greatness. I tried to compensate for the fact I was going to freeze by wearing some sheer black stockings held up by a hideously uncomfortable suspender belt which, in fact, probably did nothing. Finishing the look off with some black mary-janes and a squirt of perfume, I set about the loathsome task of excusing myself from my meeting with Jake.

"Hey Jake...Yeah I'm ok thanks... Look...um...I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight...Why?...Well, um...because...well...No I'm not trying to make something up to fob you off with...Ok! Fine! If you really must know, I'm having dinner with Tony Stark...What do you mean who's he?!"

And once that was over, I found myself here, perched precariously on the sofa, stroking Beans over and over again looking like some kind of robot zombie as I waited for eight o'clock to roll around. With every second closer the clock drew, the will-he-won't-he thoughts grew in intensity until I was at absolutely breaking point. Sure enough, almost to the second, at eight the entryphone buzzed.

I didn't bother to get into cahoots with whoever buzzed me, I just descended my stairs trying my best not to trip in my killer heels and hoping Bean's would be ok being left alone, only Radio One for company, for the second time today. It seemed very strange to open the front door of my block and see a shiny black limousine waiting for me; I also noted a greying gentleman stood waiting to open the back door for me. I stepped out into the orange-lit street and sauntered toward the limo. "Madam." The man spoke with a broad English accent, nodding curtly to me as I clambered aboard.

Once inside, I plopped myself down onto the warm leather seat and thought this a good opportunity to compose myself before I had to meet Tony. No such luck. Just as I shut my eyes and let out one of those tortured breaths I heard a familiar, gravelly voice say melodiously, "Hello, AJ." My eyes snapped open as I realised who was in the back of the car with me.

"I thought you'd already be at the restaurant." I blurted. "And hello." I added smiling aprehensively.

"You're nervous. Don't be." Although it came as an order it was oddly soothing. "So, did you have a good afternoon?" He asked as though I were a close personal friend.

"Um, yeah it was ok. I just walked my dog, had some lunch, watched Hollyoaks. You?" If he found it so easy to speak to me, I had to make it seem as though I was at ease too.

"Yeah it was great. Got probed by a coupla irritating journalists, ate more warm caviar on crackers which tasted like feet and had a buncha ditzy women throw themselves at me. All in all, not bad." He intoned sarcastically. I thought it best to laugh, hoping he was joking. "Anyway, you have a dog? What kind?" He continued, glossing over the laughter.

"He's a pug. Called Beans." I nodded stiffly.

"Ah great." His voice sounded vague but his smile was real. "I was expecting you to say Chihuahua. Refreshing to get a different answer." He turned to look at me, his eyes glittering with genuine friendliness.

"Why were you expecting me to say that?" I pressed, slightly confused, hoping all the time this was the right thing to say.

"Most women I encounter only like cutesy dogs they can fit into their purses, makes me sick." Tony let out a little snorty laugh then said no more. I didn't reply either, not wanting to put my foot in it in some tragic way.

About ten minutes passed in excruciating silence before I plucked up the courage to say what I had been agonizing over all afternoon.

"Er...Tony?" I tried to get his attention, but he was too busy staring out at the views of a London. "Mr Stark?" I tried again. Much to my dismay, he didn't seem to hear me that time either. Gritting my teeth, I extended my arm and prodded him in the shoulder, quickly drawing my hand away in a very juvenile gesture. Thankfully, he turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyebrows raised waiting for me to speak. He didn't seem annoyed. Good.

"I was just wondering, sorry if this sounds stupid, but do you do this to a lot of journalists or just me?" I waited with bated breath for his answer.

"Just you, actually." It came plain and simple. A small smile ensued which I gratefully returned. Then as if startled, he spoke again "I haven't seen a journalist doing it old school for a very long time, the fact that you carried a notepad and pen made me feel like my answers actually meant something to you, it wasn't just a job. But don't go telling anyone I'm soppy, not good for my reputation." He laughed and I held back telling him I only had the notepad because I didn't have a tape on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was relieved to find that shortly after that tangent of conversation died, we pulled up outside the restaurant. Mind reeling, trying to figure out a plan of what to eat so that I didn't end up with herbs in my teeth of a leaf hanging out of my mouth which just wouldn't seem to go in, it slipped my mind to actually get out of the car.

"So, here we are." Tony said, jogging me back to the real world.

"Yep." I squeaked waiting for Tony to exit so I didn't run the risk of bending over and sticking my butt in his face. Instead, he sat calmly, making no moves to get out. I took this, and his raised eyebrows as a hint that he thought I was crazy and that it was probably best if I got out first.

I stumbled out onto the pavement like a newborn calf trying to walk only to find myself facing a very posh looking restaurant. I was suddenly thankful I'd opted for my grown-up dress. Staring, mesmerised, in through the big glass windows at glamorous, polished looking women and sharp suited men, I hadn't even noticed Tony get out of the car and come to my side.

"Ready?" He asked, sticking out his elbow for me to link onto.

"Mmm-hmm." I mumbled trying not to freak out about having to touch him again and hooking on. He lead me into the restaurant, coolly smiling and greeting the staff who all seemed to know him while I stood, gripping his arm, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Your usual table, Mr Stark?" A Hispanic looking man in a white shirt, black trousers and one of those pointless mini-apron type things asked knowingly.

"That'd be splendid." Tony replied, following him as he walked briskly to the table. Tony let go of my arm, which I must say disappoint me a little, although it was necessary and we both shuffled into the worn, red leather seats at opposite sides of the table.

"I'll get you some menus." The man swooped off again leaving Tony and me alone. Clutching at things to say, I finally settled on something sensible.

"Thank you for this by the way. It was really good of you." I tried to sound casual but my voice began to quiver somewhere in the middle.

"The pleasure is all mine." Tony's voice was low and he stared deeply into my mahogany eyes unnerving me even further. I just smiled weakly not sure how to take it. "So, what questions did you want to ask me so we can get business out of the way and enjoy the evening?" His voice now returning to its usual timbre.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um... Well, did you always want to get into this line of work and, if not, what did you want to do?" I pulled out my notebook and pen again since he seemed to like it so much.

"No. When I was about twenty-one, I wanted to be a fire fighter." He sniggered at the idea while I jotted frantically.

"Ok, so how did you end up doing what you do now?" I asked, still writing.

"What can I say?" He paused, a thoughtful look gracing his face. "I got a thrill from breaking things. Will that do ya?" His lips curved into a contagious smile.

"And what would you say the perks of your job were?" The answer to this was probably obvious, but best to ask.

"Having the money to blow. I _love _Poker, nothing better than throwing a lot of money on the table, your heart beating fast, adrenalin in full flow. It's great, can't beat it." His answer came as a surprise and I was suddenly glad of my question. I put my pen down and shot him a quizzical look.

"Forgive me for being so bold, but not the girls? Or the acclaim?" The whole thing felt a little easier then.

"Nope. Don't get me wrong those things are great, but nothing beats the poker. You play?" He asked, also seeming to let his guard drop a few notches.

"I have played, but blackjack's more my thing. It's simpler for my small brain to digest." I gave a self deprecating giggle.

"Small brain? On the contrary, I think you're rather intelligent." At this point he adjusted his pose so that he was leaning on the table, his masculine hands resting frightfully close to mine. I felt that throat-filling-with-concrete feeling I always got when an attractive male came into close proximity. Failing to keep my cool, I stammered.

"Oh yeah? W...what makes you say that?" I could sense my face twitching and various tendons in my neck contract, forcing me to produce spasmodic nods as I spoke. Not good.

"Dunno. Something about the way you carry yourself. An intelligent woman doesn't try to dazzle, she simply does." Tony's eyes took on a sparkle and one of those involuntary smiles you'd want to force back to the depths from which it came yet can't graced his face. "And like I said in the car, don't be nervous AJ," God, my name sounded beautiful rolling off his tongue. "Don't be nervous. I like you, you're alright." Then his gaze danced from my hand to my eyes and back to my hand again as his hand began to inch forward, fingers outstretched, closer to mine. _Just a little bit closer _my mind screamed _a few more millimetres and you'll have done it._ Just as our hands were about to touch, Juan or whatever his name was returned with our menus. Tony suddenly jumped to attention all 'Thankyou's' and more curt nodding; every fibre of my being groaned with disappointment as I took my menu and picked out something to eat.

While we waited for our food to arrive- which seemed to take ages since I hadn't actually eaten anything that day for fear of getting food breath or something- we talked more about our respective loves of poker and blackjack, holidays we'd been on, cars we drove and I felt outdone by Tony in every way, as expected really. Eventually the food did arrive and was placed down in front of us to admire before promptly devouring it. I'd ordered pasta in carbonara sauce hoping it was the herbless kind and Tony had ordered steak, rare, which quite frankly looked a bit rank. We ate in 

silence, hazarding glances at each other which the other always seemed to meet, much to my embarrassment.

I finished first, gently arranging the knife and fork in the dish and sat quietly while Tony continued to eat. After a long pause, Tony look up at me.

"So you're not gonna talk to me, that how it is now?" He laughed through pursed lips, a small ball of meat pushing his cheek out making him look cute in a weird way.

"No, I just thought you'd appreciate being left to eat in peace." I'd spoken normally to him, for the first time that night.

"I can eat and talk at the same time, as unattractive as that may be. And anyway, I want to talk to you. I like you." Finally finished, he put his cutlery down and looked hard at me before asking, in hushed tones. "Now tell me, and be honest here, do I have food in my goatee?" He laughed. Then I laughed and without thinking something terrible slipped out.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me Tony Stark." It was intended as a joke, but I saw his face become suddenly serious. Another dramatic pause.

"What if I am?" He reached out and this time, he really did grab my hand. I was shocked at first, but quickly became accustomed to its smooth warmth against my tingling flesh. "Would that really be so bad?" He continued.

"No. It wouldn't be so bad at all." And for the first time that night, I felt like I had said something right as Tony's pearly smile made a comeback.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Tony had paid the bill and left a more than adequate tip, we stepped back out onto the chilly London streets. We had whiled away a lot more time than I thought in the restaurant so when we got back outside, it was even colder than before. I was now seriously beginning to regret my choice of attire.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Tony asked, grinning down at me and rocking on his heels.

"Um... I thought it was just dinner?" I felt immediately stupid realising I didn't want to leave him so soon. It was the first good night I'd had in ages.

"Oh, well, it can be if, like, you have to get back. I can call Jarvis back with the car..." He paused and, to my huge surprise, actually looked nervous about what he was about to say. "But I'd actually hoped, since I've had such a great time with you tonight, you might wanna take a walk. Or something. With me." He blew out his chest before exhaling a long plume of steam. I stood in stunned silence knowing exactly what I wanted to say but struggling to force the words out, this felt like a good dream. Tony gave a nervous laugh and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Kinda cold to be standing around like this, dontcha think?" I was snapped back to this planet.

"Yeah, I'd love to take a walk with you. Even though it's freezing and I'm wearing perhaps the world's most ridiculous dress." I giggled.

"Oh! Yeah, um... hang on." Awkwardly, he shuffled himself out of his suit jacket and held it up for me to put on.

"But you'll freeze." My idiocy flared. State the obvious why not?

"Yeah, I will. But if it means you'll take a walk with me, it's a small price to pay." His eyes looked so honest and sweet, it made me want to melt, despite the subzero temperatures. Thanking him profusely, I slipped myself into the expensive tailoring. Slowly, not knowing whether to move first or wait for him to lead the way, I proceeded to walk. Tony quickly appeared at my side.

For a while, we walked together in silence, only the clip-clop of my shoes on the concrete keeping it from being awkward. So wound up was I in whirling thoughts of all the right things to say, it startled me when Tony tentatively placed a hand on the small of my back. He must've felt me jump as he went on to say "Don't freak out." In a gentle, soothing voice "There somewhere I want to show you." I was about to remind him that I lived in London and that there was nothing I hadn't already seen but let him steer me to the destination anyway.

Eventually, we arrived in some public gardens, flurries of dense perennials scattered at various intervals, punctuated by small lanterns emitting a delicate, hazy glow. It had a bewitching feeling of calm about it. Tony continued to lead me toward a wooden bench secluded by greenery. He sat and, with an adorable smile, patted the space next to him. Obligingly, I sat.

"How did you know about this place? I've lived in London for four years and I've never seen it. It's pretty." I looked at Tony who had taken up a relaxed pose on the bench and was staring directly at me.

"I found it today. Got nervous before the ceremony and took a walk, ended up here. Also, I can see it from my hotel window. " It was refreshing to know even the great Tony Stark got a touch of the jitters every now and again.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, not thinking that perhaps it seemed nosey to ask.

"Why? You thinking of sneaking into my room?" He winked and the butterflies which had previously settled began to unfurl themselves once again. Luckily, just as I was about to attempt to protest, he started to laugh and I twigged he was joking. "But seriously, my hotels that one right there." He pointed off into the darkness in front of him. I craned my neck but couldn't see anything.

"Where?" I piped up, still sticking my neck out.

"Look, come here." I shuffled closer to him compliantly. "There." He pointed again. Then I saw the large building and felt slightly foolish.

"Oh yeah, looks like a nice place." I replied turning to him. My breath caught as it became apparent how close to him I now was, our faces mere inches apart.

"It is." He uttered, swiftly catching my mouth. My instant reaction was to recoil- I shouldn't be doing this- but I soon found myself submitting entirely to him. The soft swell of his lips gently persuaded mine to part and before I was really aware of it, I was kissing him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time seemed to stand still while I was kissing Tony. His hands moved to my hips, holding me close to him while I tangled my fingers into the back of his hair. His lips were warm and soft, his mouth inviting and all around me I could smell him, an enticing mixture of cologne and cigarette smoke. It was amazing how much life could change in that one day. This morning I woke up a humble journalist destined to keep running back her waster ex, tonight I was engaged in perhaps the most passionate kiss I had ever encountered with Tony Stark of all people.

We pulled away and stared each other out in breathless amazement, grinning like loons.

"Wow." Tony uttered, eyebrows raised and a cat-that-got-the-cream expression playing about his face. "That was really somethin'. Where d'you wanna take it from-" Thoughts clearing, I cut him off.

"Look, Tony, as amazing as that might have been, I've heard, _read_, things about you. If we take this somewhere tonight- and it's not to say I don't want to- it could end up all over the papers." My head dropped and I stared into my lap.

"I can't deny what you've read about me, I'm no liar and you know anyway." Tony slid his finger under my chin and raised my head to look at him again. "I won't say that if we did, it wouldn't end up in the paper, you work for one, and you know how it is. But if we don't, I just want to thank you for a wonderful evening and tell you that I asked you to dinner because I was very much attracted to you and wanted to get to know you better, not solely to conduct your interview or get you into the sack. I should probably also make it known that now I have spent the time with you, I'm even more attracted to you." He shot a glance heavenward to avoid eye contact and sniggered. "But I totally understand what you're saying."

"I used to read these stories about you and think you were and arsehole, no offence!" I added quickly, Tony nodded to convey none was taken, or perhaps that he'd heard it all before. "That you just charmed these women, got them into bed with you and left for good. But, unless you just said all that to try to get me to sleep with you, I was wrong. And yeah, I'm very much attracted to you too. This evening was the best I've had in months and I'd be very tempted to take you back to my flat right now and..." I trailed off realising what I was about to say would sound hideously unladylike, not an image I was looking to convey.

"Look, its okay." He interjected." I understand what you mean and, even if I tried, there'd probably be nothing I could say to make you believe that this is different. But, I'm in London for two more weeks, you know, overseeing things so at least do me the honour of letting me take you out again." He pushed a stray hair from my face and stared down into my eyes again; one of those long, seductive stares. How could I possibly resist?

"It's a deal." My voice quavered.

"Really? I was convinced you'd say no. Thanks." His voice took on a tone of juvenile excitement and he pulled me too him in a warm embrace. Taking full advantage of the situation, I nestled into the crook of his neck.

"It's my pleasure." My voice was muffled against his shirt.

"I guess I'd better get you home, back to your dog and all." He groaned, not letting go.

"Oh yeah! That poor thing, he's been on his own all day." Suddenly I felt terrible for forgetting about Beans. "He's so used to being the only man in my life, he'll be frightfully jealous when I get back." Tony laughed and made a phone call. Within a few minutes the car was with us. In a most gentlemanly manner, he held the door open for me as I tried, and failed, to get elegantly into the car, before joining me.

In a rare twist, the roads were eerily clear and it seemed to be green lights all the way. We were soon back at my flat, much to my disappointment.

"Can I walk you in?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Sure." I was so glad he had.

We walked slowly up the stairs to my front door, not wanting the night to be over but we had to reach the top eventually. I turned to Tony hoping he wasn't making a dash for the door. He wasn't.

"Thanks again for a lovely evening." I chimed fumbling for my keys.

"Right back atcha." He winked. "So, when can I see you again?" I was glad he'd said it; it saved me from doing it.

"Um... whenever. If I give you my number, you can phone me and we can sort something out then." Trying to keep my hand steady so it was somewhat legible, I scribbled down my mobile number and handed him the scrap of paper. He looked over it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Thanks." He leant down and gave me one last kiss goodbye. "I'll see you again AJ, you can count on it." I watched his retreating form, listening as his footsteps got further and further away. I waited until I heard the front door before going inside.

My flat seemed so dull in comparison to everything I'd seen that night. I closed my eyes and exhaled a long, wistful breath, never wanting to let go of it. I heard Beans come bounding up to me and knelt down to pick him up. I hugged him close, trying to banish the sudden feelings of loneliness overcoming me.

"I kissed him, Beans. I'm sorry." Why I was apologising I had no idea; perhaps it was more of an apology to me because I wanted this to lead somewhere it might never go. Beans just panted and licked my face in reply. "Hey, don't get slobber on his jacket. He'll have your guts for garters." I intoned jovially. Then realised now I'd have to see him again, I was still wearing part of his suit and he was long gone. At first I was pleased, and then paranoia settled in me. What if he thought it was some ploy to get him to see me again? Or what if he thought I was keeping it to sell on Ebay or something equally as weird?

Guts churning, I tottered through to my bedroom, wriggled hurriedly out of my clothes and climbed hastily into bed. I hid under the covers with Beans like a spooked child, playing tapes of everything that had occurred over and over in my head. Whatever was going to happen in the days following 

was going to feel surreal, I knew that, but would it feel more like a dream, or a nightmare? Was it better to keep my composure and stay collected, or let go and let accidents happen?

I got the feeling this would be another restless night.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I'm after finding myself with a terrible bout of writers block and, much to my displeasure; this chapter came to very sorry fruition. However, of several drafts, this was the best. Hopefully, after a few days off, I'll be able to continue in the same way I began. Sorry to all those who've been reading for this sorry effort.

Chapter 9

Since that night, my life seemed to tick over in the same mundane way it always did. I got up, fed Beans, went to work, came home, walked Beans, watched mind numbing television and went to bed. The longer my humdrum life went on without Tony, the more I found I missed him. Saturday rolled around, and still I hadn't heard from him. By this point I'd come to terms with the fact that my jacket stealing antics were probably what had caused the vow of silence on his part and, to keep myself from feeling the full force of embarrassment at this, I packed my life with as much as I could. Poor Beans had be positively walked to exhaustion and that wasn't about to change now.

Given that I had a lot of time on my hands due to it being the weekend, I donned my good trainers and decided to take beans on another brisk walk around town. The lead was on, the winter woollies donned and, begrudgingly on Beans' part, we were just about to depart when the entryphone buzzed. Annoyed at having my proactive mood interrupted I answered abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Woah, sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." I recognised that voice and immediately felt embarrassed at my hostility.

"Tony?" I murmured all smiles.

"Yeah, it's Tony. Look, sorry I didn't call before, it's all goin' off at the new branch and I've been working my ass off to try and get it smoothed out. I read your article by the way, very nice." He intoned.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." The personal thanks were a nice touch given the hours I'd slogged over that thing. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I chimed, hoping to sound cool and nonchalant; probably not.

"Well, I figured I owe you another date. So I wondered if you wanted to go out, with me, right now." I wanted to jump around the flat with joy but, first off, I didn't want to sound too eager and, secondly, I had to walk Beans, not that he really needed it.

"I was just about to go out with the dog actually. We could always-" He cut me off.

"Great! I think it's about time I met him. Meet you outside?" I was reluctant due to my unflattering choice of attire but when Tony Stark asks you out _again _you still don't decline.

I emerged moments later onto the street, looking something akin to the Michelin man while Tony looked effortlessly cool in a black leather jacket and jeans. I cringed internally.

"Hey AJ." He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Hello." My voice came out in several different pitches as a result. Desperate not to look like an idiot I said the first thing that came to mind. "This is Beans." I stepped aside, presenting him to Tony.

"Hey Beans!" He chirped in a coochey voice, bending down to pet him. Much to my shame, Beans yapped and growled and Tony recoiled.

"Don't take it personally, he's just shy." God love him, he was a lovely dog, but I hated him for that. Tony just nodded looking a little fazed. I felt my cheeks flush.

"So, ready to go?" I said, hoping to gloss over the embarrassment of Beans' little outburst. Tony just nodded again and we set off.

In reality we hadn't gone far at all but for all the conversation we'd crammed in, it felt as though we'd walked miles. Our walk took us round the more scenic parts of London, some of which it was nice to be able to introduce Tony to, a small triumph to be able to tell the man who knows everything something new. We talked, then stopped and did the whole sight-seeing thing, then talked some more and, for the first time since I met him, I felt my nerves ebb a little. Eventually, idle chatter tailed off into something closer to home.

"So, did ya miss me?" Tony looked at me and smiled. Although his tone was jovial his eyes conveyed that the question was serious.

"Would it sound sad if I said yes?" I asked, wincing.

"No. I missed you too." I felt my face break out into a sizeable grin. "AJ?" He added, suddenly looking a little nervous.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Could I hold your hand?" He asked tentatively. I felt the grin grow until I thought my face might break.

"Yes." I squeaked. Those mammoth butterflies made an unwelcome return as I felt Tony's uncannily warm hand grasp mine and his fingers lace themselves through my own. A gesture I thought would send me into spasms actually came quite naturally and I found myself walking, just as I had, holding Tony's hand as though it was second nature.

"There, that's not so bad is it?" His voice took on soothing warmth as we continued to walk, hand in hand, hazarding glances at one another then turning away as we made eye contact. This debacle continued until we arrived back at my building.

"So, here we are." Tony said, doing that rocking on his heels thing again.

"Yep, here we are indeed." I replied wrestling Bean's into submission to dry his paws. Then it dawned on me. "Do you want to come up for a cup of tea...or something?" The one time I wasn't trying to be suggestive to a man outside my flat, it just so happened to sound like I was. Wonderful.

"That'd be great." He smiled and nodded his approval before following me up the stairs. Waves of fear washed over me as I swung my front door open, revealing my humble lounge. Luckily, it wasn't too untidy. A few magazines strewn about the soft furnishing hardly qualified as mess in my book, I hoped Tony thought the same.

"Make yourself at home." I urged putting Beans down, kicking off my shoes and scurrying to the kitchen to bide me some time. Thankfully, Tony didn't follow. I was fresh out of small talk and uncomfortable silence really weren't my forte.

I bustled around pulling mugs I hadn't used in months from the cupboard and trying to find a clean spoon. "Tea or coffee?" I called out in no particular direction. As I was after putting a teabag into a mug for myself I felt a strong arm slide itself around my midriff and Tony's warm body press up against my back.

"Can I just have you instead?" His voice was a low growl close to my ear and I felt myself melt as he planted a tantalizing kiss on my neck.

Who was I to resist?


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I originally intended to keep this strictly comic book but, upon seeing the movie, I couldn't help but have that as his affliction instead. Please don't hate me, I deeply love the comic books and everything about them, but I wanted something more visual to be up with him. And I love the arc reactor. You could argue this chapter contains spoilers for the movie but it's nothing imdb wouldn't already have told you.

Chapter 10

As with all good things, Tony's two weeks in London came to an end but I wasn't half as upset about him leaving as I thought I'd be. It wasn't like I hadn't grown attached to him, swine and all as he could be, but when you've pretty much been living with someone for a week and a half you start to grow just a little bit fond of them. Ever since that day Tony had come in for "tea" after our little jaunt with Beans, he'd been a pretty permanent fixture in my humble abode. Even so, as empty as the flat was without him, I wasn't sad about him having to return to New York. Instead, to kill some time, I sprawled myself out on the bare floor and reminisced about our good times.

I lavished in the thoughts of the long, leisurely baths we'd shared, listened to distant echoes of the meaningful conversations about our childhoods and enveloped myself in the haze of the love we'd made. I'd leaf through the memories as though leafing through a photo album, embers of conversations or smells or sounds glowing somewhere deep within me until one of the embers grew into a fire and I could remember the whole thing. Like the tea day again, when I found out something about Tony which, I won't lie, had originally scared me a bit.

"AJ, my body might not look how you think it does under there." I'd been tugging at his shirt like an irritating puppy when he'd grabbed my wrists to give me the forewarning.

"Why? What's up with it?" I'd asked, suddenly feeling angry, thinking he was just saying it because things had got too real for him.

"I had...an accident a few years back. I was in Afghanistan, demonstrating my latest in death and destruction and... Oh my God, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this!" His tone changed for that part and he avoided my eyes. "I got captured. The people who were meant to be protecting me got killed and, in the course of me running away, I got blown up. As it were."

I could feel my face contorting into shapes of worry at his horror story.

"Anyway, there's shrapnel in my chest and, to stop it from piercing the vital bits of my heart, I fitted myself with a miniature arc reactor." At this point, he pulled off his shirt to reveal a circular plate embedded in his chest, glowing with neon blue light. Like a bemused child, I stared not really knowing what to think or say. "Don't look at it like that, it's shy." Tony jested. Still I gawped.

"Hey." Tony did that finger under the chin to make me look at him thing again. "It's keeping me alive. Isn't that the important thing?" He leant in and kissed me with so much tenderness and affection, my inhibitions about his arc thingamajig melted away. It obviously hadn't bothered me 

that much anyway since he ended up in my bed moments later. And, I know what you're thinking; it had no effect whatsoever on his- how to put this- performance. Sorry for being crude.

Tony had stayed that night, and the night after that and then again the night after that and, it had to be said, they were some of the best night's sleep I'd ever had. Occasionally however, I'd wake up bleary eyed and stupid with sleep and he'd be gone but I'd put this down to the fact he had a huge, multinational company to run; nothing personal. Although I did occasionally wonder why he came back with flakes of ash in his hair, random flesh wounds and a smell of engine oil about his person.

Over the days Tony was living with me, my absolute terror about spending time in his company seemed to disintegrate into minor jitters. This could probably be accredited to the fact that I had to get used to it since, when I went to hide under my duvet hoping to subdue the butterflies, Tony was already under it. I did have some respite from him though, on the days that he had to go to work. As lonely as I sometimes got without his capacious male presence stinking up the place, I was very grateful of one particular day he'd gone to work; which delivers me nicely onto another memory.

Jake had phoned me the night before and had taken it upon himself to go into full blow freak out mode when Tony had answered the phone instead of me. A dead giveaway that, for reasons unbeknownst to Jake or probably not as the case may be, he was in my bed. I hadn't realised what was happening until I felt Tony's chest stir from beneath my head- a position I'd become very accustomed to sleeping in- and I'd heard his sleepy grizzly bear voice mumble "Hello?" but that was a whole other story. Anyway, Jake had gone totally nuts and I'd taken it upon myself, Good Samaritan that I was, to call and explain at a more sociable hour.

Despite being more interested in The Jeremy Kyle show than what he had so say, I consoled him with a series of "Yes Jake"s, "No Jake"s, "Three bags full Jake"s. While I watched some toothless women battle it out over their emaciated looking husband on the TV, Jake still burning up the line, I heard a knock at my door. Tony, my mind immediately assumed, my heart doing a little flip.

"Look Jake, I have to go. Speak soon." As cruel as it was, I suddenly found myself even less interested in what he had to say than before and hung up regardless of still being able to hear his frantic voice yapping in the earpiece. I bounded to the door, Beans giving me a strange look before realising why I was so excited and sloping off. He couldn't quite get accustomed to the fact he was no longer the only man in my life, or rather perhaps that someone kept sleeping on his side of the bed. I flung the door wide, grinning like a looper. Much to my embarrassment, the man who stood before me was not Tony, rather the old gentleman who drove the limousine the night of our first date.

"Compliments of Mr Stark, Ma'am." The man intoned in his still very British accent, handing me a small black box tied together with plum coloured ribbon.

"Thank you..." I waited for him to give his name but when he didn't, I just nodded graciously, accepting the box.

"That's quite alright Miss." The man gave a small, knowing smile before turning to leave. Bubbling with excitement over Tony's gift, I kicked the door shut and, making an obscure squealing sound, ran back inside with the present. Holding the box as delicately as you would a baby; I carefully undid the bow and lifted the lid. Sat inside, on a bed of matching plum tissue paper was what appeared to be a rose made from crudely welded iron. When I took it in my hand, the centre started to glow with the same blue light as Tony's heart. A warm smile spread across my face and then I noticed a note sat in the recess where the rose had been. Cautiously, not knowing what to expect, I unfolded it and took a moment to look over the letter. I'd never seen Tony' handwriting before so it was something of a novelty for me, all loops and curls. I read the note, embracing each word as I enunciated it.

'_AJ, got bored down in shop today and made you this. When you touch it, it lights up (as you've probably already gathered). I guess what I'm trying to say with my shoddy attempt at sentimentality is that, when you touched my life, it lit up and I don't want that feeling to ever go away. I leave here in a few days .It's for this reason that I think the content of the envelope speaks for itself. All my love, Tony."_

Sure enough, an envelope sat where the letter previously had. Fighting the urge to savage it, I carefully lifted the seal, being careful not to tear what was inside. Delving my fingers in, I pulled out something I could never have imagined. A plane ticket, to New York, one way.

"Two questions." Tony's voice made me jump as it floated over from the door way. I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes. Slowly, he ambled over and, squatting down in front of me, asked gently. "One, will you take me up on my offer?" He gestured to the ticket in my trembling hands. "And two, will you do me the _enormous_ honour of allowing me to call you my girlfriend." The tears over flowed.

"Yeah, of course I will." I croaked. "But on one condition...Beans comes too." We both erupted into fits of breathy laughter.

So that's the story of how this came to be; me, laying on the bare floor of my flat amidst suitcases and holdalls, killing time, waiting for my flight to New York.

To a life with Tony Stark.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ever since I was a kid I'd hated plane journeys. It wasn't that I was scared of flying or kept thinking it might crash, more the overwhelming feeling that they weren't exactly going anywhere, ultimately. Magaluf for a week in the sun, your Aunt Mildred's wedding in the South of France, either way, you always knew you'd be coming hurtling back to your boring reality in the end. This particular journey however, was _completely _different.

I was trying to keep a cool, composed demeanour but I was brimming with explosive excitement. The second I'd set foot into the airport, a very grouchy caged Beans in tow, I'd felt like some great internal firework had burst deep inside me, acid bright sparks raining down in my brain until I was positively beside myself. When the check in clerk looked over my passport and ticket she fixed me with a congratulatory smile; she knew exactly where I was going and, due to reasons which at the time were unbeknownst to me, exactly who with. My bags were checked in with the utmost care and I was told to keep Beans with me. Much to his relief.

"Right this way Miss." A greying gentleman in a sharp suit startled me but obediently I followed thinking they were going to give me the scissor and twist treatment or perhaps had thought I was using Beans as some kind of drugs mule and were about to arrest me. The truth of the matter turned out to be a very different matter.

I continued to follow the man out of the building and onto what appeared to be a private runway. Squinting against the rising sun I noticed the emblem on the side of the plane.

"Stark Industries..." I read aloud. Then it dawned on me with pendulous enormity. "Oh my God! This is his private plane isn't it?" I shrieked at the man, bouncing a little.

"Yes Miss, it is." He proceeded to walk with me until I'd boarded the plane. "Mr Stark is ready and waiting for you. Enjoy your flight Miss." He nodded curtly at me as I thanked him and stepped on. Already, just by entering the plane, I could see my world changing. I was greeted by plush red carpets, art deco black lacquered cabinets with crystal decanters sat atop them. The seats were trimmed in soft cream leather, each one embroidered with the Stark Industries logo. Then I saw Tony, looking chilled and generally rather gorgeous, sat drinking a glass of Scotch. He saw me and smiled in that same way he always did with the cute wrinkly nose. I went to take my seat next to him.

"Drink?" He offered as I tussled with Beans' pet carrier and my seat beat.

"Do you do Guinness?" I asked, hoping he did.

"But of course!" Tony retorted, jumping up from his seat. Moments later he returned with a cold pint.

"Lovely." I said, taking a sip. "Thanks." But instead of replying Tony just laughed. "What? What's funny?" I felt suddenly paranoid.

"You have a moustache. I'd kiss it off ya, but I hate that stuff." He shot me a lascivious wink and I felt my cheeks fill with scarlet as I wiped it off.

"So, welcome aboard." He said, lifting his glass. "On behalf of well, me, I hope you have an awesome flight and please..." He gestured to himself "Enjoy the in-flight entertainment."

Fourteen hours was an awfully long time to be on a plane, the most I'd ever managed was two. After a few more pints and about six hours of scintillating conversation, I'd fallen fast asleep despite Tony's best efforts at pestering me to stay awake. It had been one of those thick, dreamless sleeps which takes you a while to fully come round from, somewhat comparable to general anaesthetic if you want it in a grimmer context. I slowly opened my bleary eyes, the early evening sunlight flooding in through the fish-tank window, bathing the plane in a glorious orange light. I blinked, everything laboriously coming into focus, I saw Tony staring intently at me.

"Hey." It came out as more of a breath than a word.

"You look so pretty when you sleep." Tony whispered, pushing a hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. I just smiled, brain not functioning enough to formulate a reply. "AJ, I've been thinking, and I know you're going to say I don't know what I'm talkin' about and please don't freak out, but I'm crazy about you." Now, if you want something to wake you up quickly, try that on for size.

"But...how...what..." I stammered feeling like a moron.

"I know, I have a...reputation with girls but shouldn't that make me even better qualified to know when I really have it bad for someone? And I know this all happened fast but isn't that sometimes the best way to do things? Just let the accidents happen?" Tony's face was close to mine and his amber eyes darted frantically from one of mine to the other. Not to disappoint or sound ungrateful, I know I know, it's Tony Stark and everything, but I had wondered if it had been too soon. It came as a comfort to know he thought the same what with him being, well, him. And I just so happened to share his 'let the accidents happen' policy; a definite plus. Shutting my eyes again momentarily, warmth at what he'd just said billowing out in the pit of my stomach; I quickly calculated a witty reply.

"Can I tell you a secret?" My voice was still thick from sleep.

"Sure. I love secrets." Tony smiled.

"I'm pretty crazy about you too." And, in the only confident, sexy gesture Tony was ever likely to receive from me, I hooked my finger into the neck of his t-shirt and pulled him to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Ok, so here we go again. After my death bout of writers block, I decided to take a break since I was pretty much just producing crap. Anyway, I've had a rest and knocked this out before college. Not my best, but I hope you like it none the less.

Chapter 12

The very second we touched down Tony snapped into business mode. It was actually quite terrifying given I'd never seen it before and anyone being commandeering is scary, particularly him.

"Susan, help AJ with her luggage. Jonathan, get Natasha on the phone, I need to give her a heads up as concerns our visitor. Graham, I'll need another key card to the house. Get is sorted will ya?" He barked orders to various staff members as I followed him looking more than a little lost through the plane. He flipped his phone open and hastily punched in a number.

"Yeah, I'll need a suit, pressed and dry-cleaned, hanging in my closet in fifteen minutes. Thanks." It was only then that it dawned on me; I was about to see inside the great Tony Stark's house. In my head I imagined it to be full of robots and gadgets all set up to do his washing, cooking and cleaning for him as well as a bunch of extortionately priced artwork, and half built bits of technology sitting on his coffee table as opposed to the usual spread of magazines and coasters.

"You ok?" He asked me brusquely. "You looked miles away."

"I was. But yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, smiling foolishly at him expecting him to take my hand and walk aimlessly with me to the house.

"Listen carefully, ok? 'Cause this is gonna be a pretty whacky experience for ya." There was no hand holding or aimless walking; instead he marched on with purpose, me struggling to keep up, lugging Beans' pet carrier, which had seemed to increase dramatically in weight as I tried my best not to fall down the steps out of the plane.

"We'll enter through the main Stark Building where it's pretty likely they're gonna harangue me with a load of work stuff, don't worry, I'm not gonna ditch you. Don't get scared in there, none of its dangerous. It's all arc reactor technology which, as you well know, is perfectly safe." Tony tapped the disk on his chest through his shirt. I felt a little current of relief trickle through me.

"Everyone in there already knows who you are so don't weg out on me if they start doing the whole, meet'n'greet thing. Once we get through the offices and out the back of the main building, it's only a short walk to my house." For the first time since he started his tirade, Tony turned to look at me.

"Ok?" He asked gently, taking me by the arms. I just nodded, still trying to absorb everything he'd just said.

"Good." His face broke into his trademark cheeky smile and he laid a hard, fevered kiss on my lips. I trusted him to look after me in this strange, slightly over exaggerated shall we say, place; not that I had much choice really.

I followed Tony as he continued his fast paced march across the runway and down a path leading to the main building. Slightly awestruck, I stared up at the huge structure. It was much bigger than the one in London, it just didn't have the big logo on the side. Tony waved something resembling a credit card across a sensor on the door jamb and the glass slid back, granting us entry. In the small vestibule Tony turned to me once more.

"Here we go." He exhaled a long breath as if this were the most nerve wracking thing _he _had to do before offering his hand. I gripped it tightly feeling some respite at not having to risk losing him in there. We took a few steps forward and the doors opened, a tsunami of chatter and electronic noise spilling out over us. Tony kept pulling me forward- for once I knew how Beans felt when I dragged him along on his lead- a great number of white coated engineers, sharp suited businessmen and well presented women wearing earpieces and carrying clipboards swarmed around us. I couldn't hear what any of them were saying or what Tony was saying back but he'd occasionally nod, smile, laugh and gesture back at me as I near on jogged to keep up. Hoping I didn't look rude, I airhostess smiled back at them and mouthed a very exaggerated hello, the way you do through windows thinking it makes some kind of difference when the reality is in fact that it doesn't, you just look like a looper.

The whole time we were moving my eyes were darting around, half mesmerised half terrified by what I was seeing. There were several workstations dotted around the floor, all with specky looking folk huddled around them staring down onto their projects through big magnifying glasses, soldering, welding, drilling, and sawing then taking a few steps back and high-fiving their colleagues. I noticed what looked like a boot, painted red and gold, lying deserted on a work bench with wires and pistons spilling out of it. In the middle of the capacious factory was a giant glass doughnut shaped affair, veins of the same blue light as Tony's heart whizzing around it. There were more white coats gathered around various terminals just below it on a platform higher than all the rest.

Just as I was beginning the appreciate being in the presence of technological genius we were out in the open air again, the harsh winter sun stinging my eyes in contrast to the synthetic halogen lighting in the factory.

"What was that big thing in the middle?" My voice sounded breathless as I probed Tony like an irritating child.

"That's a giant arc reactor. Like the one in my chest...but bigger. It powers the whole factory. Pretty neat huh?" You could tell he was had dumbed his response down for me. I'd have felt patronized if I wasn't so tired from the now running I'd had to endure.

Up another meandering path we went, _still _not slowing down, gravel flicking up under my feet until we reached another building. 'Oh great. Here we go again.' My brain whinged, preparing for another onslaught. Instead, Tony scanned a different card and the large steel doors opened but this time, I wasn't knocked back by any noise nor was I greeted by the sight of scientists and workbenches. I followed Tony in and felt suddenly very excited. In that same infantile manner, I gawped around at 

everything. The smooth cream walls, the full length windows, the open fireplace, the marble floors, the sculptures, the paintings; this was most definitely Tony's house.

"Welcome home, Mr Stark." A young British man's voice confirmed, seemingly coming from nowhere, startling me.

"Hello Jarvis. Any mail while I was away?" Tony didn't seem to speak into anything; this was seriously weird.

"Yes sir. It's waiting for you in your office. Who's the girl?" The voice boomed. Could this thing see?

"Jarvis, meet AJ." Tony reappeared from whichever room it was he was in. "AJ," He gestured upward into the emptiness. "Jarvis. He runs the house."

"Hello Jarvis." I had no idea why I was talking to it, whatever it was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss AJ." I couldn't help but laugh. Miss AJ? No one had called me that since I started work.

"You too." I chirruped. I could see Tony laughing in my peripheral vision. I knew I probably looked like a fool talking to fresh air, but I didn't want to be thought rude, even by an omnipotent robot housekeeper.

"Come here." Tony beckoned me over to him, looking devilish. He took the pet carrier out of my hand and released Beans. We both watched as he ran supersonic laps of the house, yapping like a mad thing. I turned to Tony, Tony turned to me, his brown eyes full of concern. Did I look scared or something? "Are you sure you're alright?" He took my face in his big warm hands. I leant into one and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, tired and in a strange place, all at once." I tried to force a laugh but couldn't muster it. The worry in Tony's eyes just grew.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He kissed my forehead and held me close, my head resting on his chest, his strong arms enveloping me. "Come on, let me show you around." He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, leading me slowly through each room, introducing each as we went. We ambled through the kitchen, the study, the dining room, the games room, the bathroom and the living room. There were some stairs on the far side of the room Tony negated from his tour. I couldn't be bothered to question it right then.

"And finally, the piece de resistance." He paused for effect. "The bedroom." The door swung open and my eyes were met with darkness.

"Shades." Tony enunciated. The windows suddenly cleared and the bright sunlight came flooding in. He turned to look at my baffled face. "What? I'm Tony Stark and you thought I'd have curtains?" I gave a weak laugh as he plonked himself down on the bed, patting the space next to him. Compliantly, I sat. In one impressively swift motion, it had to be said; he laid me down and peered into my eyes. I felt myself sink into the accepting softness of the mattress as Tony graced my lips with that same provocative kiss from that day back in London. As I gently encircled my legs around his waist I felt his warm hand draw itself up my thigh, along the length of my body and up my arm 

where it settled in mine. Just as it was getting good, he pulled back, flopping his head down onto my chest.

"I've gotta go to work." He groaned as though he'd just remembered again. I felt my body sigh with disappointment. So it _was_ just about to get good. Trying not to sound downtrodden, I spoke.

"S'ok. I could probably do with a kip anyway." Tony looked puzzled.

"A kip?" It sounded weird in an American accent.

"I'm tired, I need a nap." I explained, sounding perhaps a bit more condescending than intended.

"Oh! Right. Yeah. Your stuff hasn't been delivered yet but there's a nightie under the pillow for you." Did Tony Stark just say nightie? I laughed wriggling into the slightly-more-racy-than-I'd-usually-wear garment and burying myself under the covers. I could hear Tony rustling around getting into his suit. Tempting as it was to take a peek at his bare bum, I decided against it in case he caught me or something equally as mortifying. Not that I hadn't seen it before, now that I thought of it.

I lay still, the downy pillow tickling my face, feeling instantly relaxed and more sleepy than I had previously thought.

"Shades." I heard Tony bark again and the room fell dark. "Night honey." He whispered smoothly, gently kissing my bare shoulder. I heard the door click shut and felt the sleep slowly take me under. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Slowly, kicking and struggling to the surface of the deep sleep I'd fallen into, I found myself alone. I didn't know exactly what time it was, it was too dark to see the clock, but it couldn't have been that late since Tony wasn't back yet. I sat in the synthetic darkness, formulating a plan. I didn't much fancy my luck trying the whole 'shades' debacle but I couldn't very well lie in the darkness until he got home; who knew when that'd be. Feeling foolish, I took a deep breath and, counting to three in my head said the word.

"Shades?" It came out as more a question than a statement. I waited and felt like even more of an moron when nothing happened. Feeling deflated, I sat in the darkness, wondering if I could make it to the door without stubbing my toe.

"Anything I can help you with Miss AJ?" Jarvis' voice startled me. So that thing _could _see.

"Can you sort the windows out from up there? Please?" I tried not to sound annoyed at the slight intrusion.

"Absolutely." It retorted kindly and the windows cleared. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think we're ok now thanks Jarvis." For some idiotic reason I gave a thumbs up and felt my cheeks, deservingly, fill with scarlet.

It was only once I was dawdling about the house I realised I really needed a shower; maybe that's why Beans wouldn't come near me. I poked about in the closet to see if any of my clothes had arrived when I was unconscious but uncovered nothing. All that hung in there was a couple of Tony's suits, a lot of shoe boxes, an old miniature arc reactor and a bizarre looking wetsuit. After a quick check of the surrounding area in case Tony was in fact back and was about to see what I was going to do, I tentatively sniffed the armpits of the negligee I had slept in in a most unladylike manner.

"Not bad." I murmured nodding my approval before full blown mortification set in that Jarvis had probably seen that. Disgruntled, I stormed into the bathroom.

I was curled up on the sofa with Beans watching 'The Top 25 Hollywood Meltdowns' on TV when Tony returned.

"You just got up?" He sounded grouchy as he yanked at his tie and flung his jacket over the back of a chair.

"No. I've been up a while. Just, haven't got any other clothes." I replied watching him do that thing of striding purposely about that he did when we first arrived.

"Ah yeah. Sorry about that. They should get here soon. Anyway, how'ya doin?" He finally settled next to me on the sofa; Beans, jealous creature that he was hopped down and tottered off somewhere.

"Ok thanks. It took me a while to figure out how to work the shower, and the TV, and the cooker. Which reminds me, I made you dinner. It's bit rubbish but yeah." I smiled stupidly, realising he probably had people for that sort of thing.

"Wow, that's really something." An impish grin broke out onto his face, confusing my slightly.

"It's just beef hot pot." I retorted.

"Nah, it's not what it is; it's that you did it. I don't think anyone else, besides my people, has ever cooked for me." Why it was such a big deal to him I had no idea. Maybe this was his picture of domestic bliss because, let's face it, everyone, had one; even him.

"Well, it's in the oven, keeping warm. We can have it whenever you want it. Oh, and I fed Beans the left over beef and had to use one of your bowls since my stuff hasn't arrived yet. Hope that's okay." I flinched, hoping not to be reprimanded, feeling like a naughty child who'd just broken their parents' favourite vase.

"We have bowls now?" Tony's slightly concerning reply came as a great relief as he craned his neck to see this apparently new addition. Turning back he smiled and said "So how about that dinner?"

For the first time since I'd arrived in this totally alien place, something seemed normal as Tony and I sat eating my atrocious culinary concoction discussing our days. The TV chattered on in the background and Beans could be heard snoring lightly from his position in front of the fireplace. I felt completely at ease, not a care in the world until Tony piped up with an inevitable question I'd hoped would never rear its ugly head.

"So, what does AJ stand for?" My eyes shot from my dinner to look directly into his.

"Why?" My voice was frighteningly cold. He didn't seem to pick up on it.

"It's just a simple question. You'll have to tell me one day anyway, might as well be now." He answered coolly, rolling a half masticated piece of beef around his mouth.

"It's not so simple actually." I snapped.

"Some kind of upsetting stigma attached?" He pressed.

"No. I just hate having to say it. It's on my article anyway; if you'd have read it you'd have known." I accused hollowly. I knew he'd have read the name I used in my articles; he didn't have to know it was a fake. Not yet anyway.

"Oh come on! Alison Jones? If that was your name you'd have spilled by now. I won't laugh at you AJ. I'm just sick of calling out your initials in bed, feels a bit..." He twirled his fork speculatively. "...impersonal." How had he seen through my fake name facade? No one did, dammit.

"Fine. If you really must know, and I'm not telling you this because of what you just said, you filthy boy, it's Ace." Just hearing it made my toes curl.

"I'm told I'm good but this is digressing from the point." Had that have been a joke, I would have laughed. The fact he genuinely meant it just made me laugh even more.

"No, idiot. My name, it's Ace. Ace Jenkins. How cringey is that?" Anytime I had to tell this story, which was a grand total of twice, I desperately scrabbled to gloss over it.

"I like it. It's pretty. A lot like you." Tony shot me a wink and all my embarrassment diminished. If Tony Stark approved, how bad could it be? "So, am I the first person you told that to or should I stop feeling special?" He intoned dryly.

"No, you're not the first." I nodded in the direction of Beans. "He knows." We both laughed. Well, if Tony was one of the times, Beans had to be the other.

Going to bed that night was a pretty crazy experience. I brushed my teeth, kissed Beans goodnight and settled down in bed to read. Two pages into another slice of literary genius from Marian Keyes, I felt Tony wriggle into bed next to me. He squirmed around for a while before finally assuming a comfortable position. I proceeded to read before I was interrupted again.

"Whatcha readin?" He probed, dragging out the e in reading for maximum effect. Cursing my short memory, I flipped the cover down and read out the title. Tony seemed to nod his approval before falling silent once more.

"Ace?" He said shortly, yet not unkindly. My stupid name didn't sound so stupid coming from him.

"Yes Tony."

"Do you have to read?" He whinged.

"What do you propose I do instead? And don't say sleep, I slept most of the day." I cut him off before he even had a chance to go there.

"Well, if memory serves, and it always does, we were onto something before I left for work today." His voice came as a velveteen growl as he gently prized the book from my hands. A fiendish smile spread across my face. "So how about it? One to celebrate you moving in here?" Moving closer to my face, he gracefully removed my glasses and sealed my lips with a kiss. For a split second I thought about resisting but soon discovered, resistance is futile. Especially when it's him.

"You've twisted my arm, Mr Stark." I said, trying to sound somewhat seductive as I straddled Tony in as ladylike a manner as the ridiculous garment I was _still_ wearing would allow.

"Well, that's new." Tony chimed, sliding his hands achingly slowly up my bare thighs and under the lacy hem of my nightie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The one month I had spent with Tony in New York seemed to fly by. As did the second and the third and before I knew it, I'd been living with the guy for a good eight months. Every time I begrudgingly packed my bags, said my tearful goodbyes and we'd gone through the rigmarole of promising each other we'd meet again Tony somehow managed to drag me right back and I had ended up staying. We'd spent Christmas and new years together, had our first row, I'd passed an American driving test and was now the proud owner of my dream car, an Alfa Romeo GT, I'd resigned from work via fax- Clara had a field day with that one let me tell you- and I'd finally come clean to my family and friends about where I'd gone. Even Tony and Beans seemed to be warming to each other. All in all, life was growing on me but I lived everyday knowing that I'd have to go home eventually. It's not that I didn't want to, of course I missed my home, my family and the bad English weather, but I didn't want to be back there missing Tony.

I'd never spoke to Tony about it, I was afraid that what he'd say wouldn't be what I wanted to hear. Instead I just lived with the saddening undercurrent bubbling through me wishing with all my mite just to forget for a couple of days. I never had anything to worry about in this life. I didn't have a job anymore, I had no commitments, I never had to lift a finger again if I didn't want to, yet thanks to that one thing always tickling the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't take a lot to break me and, as the year seemed to tick on and our time together inched further toward the end I just grew more and more edgy until, one fateful day, I finally lost it.

"Baby, wake up." Tony's voice was brimming with excitement as he persistently shook me awake.

"What? What time is it?" I croaked, blinking against the harsh August sun flooding in through the window.

"It's, like, six thirty but that's not important. My people just informed me I've won an award." He bounced from foot to foot like a proud child.

"You have tons of awards Tony, what's got you so excited about this one?" Disgruntled I shut my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

"I want you to come to the ceremony with me, I wanna show you off." My eyes snapped open. I'd rather chop my hands off than go to some high profile awards ceremony, I hate public situations. Nothing good could ever come of them. Desperately I scratched around the depths of my barely functioning brain for an excuse.

"But... I don't have a dress." I stammered.

"Yes you do." Tony presented me with a gift wrapped box. I sat up and tentatively lifted the lid. Inside, sat perhaps the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. Carefully taking it out and unfurling it, I stared lovingly at it for a few minutes. The orange silk glistened like a tangerine broken open, finished off with around the top and bottom with black ribbon. I turned it round taking as much care 

you would with a delicate historical artefact; the back was just as scintillating as the front. Or perhaps I should say lack of it.

"Oh Tony, it's beautiful. Very brave choice of colour but beautiful." I stretched up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back to ogling the dress.

"I thought you'd like it. I got you the shoes to go with it too. I hope you can walk in heels." He jested, presenting the shoes to me. Open toed affairs trimmed in the same orange silk as the dress with black ribbons which I guessed you were supposed to lace up your legs. I looked at the at-least-four-inch stiletto heels and hoped I could walk in them too.

"Tony, I love it, it's gorgeous. But do you think I can pull orange off? I mean, it's pretty... out there for someone who hates being noticed." I felt momentarily guilty for putting a dampener on his gesture.

"First of all, yes, I think you can definitely pull it off. I think you can do more than pull it off in fact. And second, why wouldn't you want to be noticed? You are a beautiful, classy, sexy woman. And overall, you're mine." I smiled as Tony kissed me more amorously than is acceptable at six am.

"Anyway, I have to go to work. The ceremony starts at nine tonight. Can you be ready for when I get in? I called in a hair and makeup team for you as well, just to make ya feel extra special. And, don't worry about Beans, he'll be in capable hands." I really had no excuse did I?

"Yeah, I'll be all set when you get back. Now go, have a good day, don't be late. I love you." I called after his retreating form.

"I love you too, Ace." He turned to me from the doorway before closing it; I sat smiling like a loon. It wasn't the first time we'd said that to each other but it still made me grin to Cheshire cat proportions every time I heard it. I flopped back down onto the pillow and fell asleep in high spirits.

Needless to say that day was one of the most hectic I'd had to slog through in quite some time now. Pretty much the second I'd set foot out of bed this morning, the mood shifted from fuzzy elation to organised chaos. I stepped out into the lounge, donning my old lady house coat and a towel turban atop my freshly shampooed head, not expecting anyone but the dog to see me. I was sadly mistaken.

"Good morning miss Jenkins. I see you've already showered and washed your hair. My names Sharon, I'm here to give you your facial, massage, manicure and pedicure." Sharon was one of those women with the frighteningly high eyebrows and an overly peppy demeanour. Not the kind of person you want to be confronted with while still in a sleep induced stupor.

"Uh...ok?" I slurred. Obediently following her to a small white table set up in the middle of the sitting room.

"Hop aboard." She squeaked, doing some weird dance thing with her elbows. What was going on here? I obeyed and tried to get my bearings while she stroked, pummelled, clipped, filed, buffed, polished and plucked. About three hours and most of my eyebrow hair later I was finished with Sharon. I looked in the mirror and regarded my newly surprised looking face. I had to admit, eagle wing eyebrows aside, I looked pretty good. I checked out my nails filed into neat little squares and painted glossy black to go with the trimming on the dress.

"Thanks very much." I chirped to Sharon, nodding my approval.

"My pleasure. Now, follow me please, I'll take you to Leo." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged my across the house to Leo, a tall wiry man with a pink and blonde Mohawk wearing more lip gloss and mascara than I usually did.

"Hello Miss Jenkins, I'm Leo, I'll be your hair stylist for today." Another painfully upbeat person to clash with my slightly declining mood.

"Please, call me Ace." I retorted, hopping onto the chair.

After spending a good two hours in the chair, my head in a cloud of ammonia stench and steam or perhaps smoke and sufficiently itchy from all the little pieces of hair currently residing in my cleavage, the miasma of hairspray cleared and I took a look. I had to admit, Leo knew what he was doing. My hair was a glossy mass of mahogany curls, half falling about my face, half pinned up on top of my head.

"Wow. Thank you. That's the best it's looked in months." I said, titivating a few tendrils.

"My pleasure Ace. Have a nice night now." Leo replied, kissing each of my cheeks and mincing off.

I looked at the time, shocked to find it was eight o'clock already. Ever since I'd moved in here I'd taken to getting up at the hours a hung over teenager might. Except I didn't even have the excuse of the hangover. I proceeded to the bedroom to put on my dress.

I was perched precariously on the edge of the sofa trying not to chip a nail or smudge my makeup when I heard the scanner beep. Tony was back. I jumped up, nervous, seeking his approval. I smoothed down the dress as the door swung open and stood looking dazed, waiting for him to see me.

"Wow." He breathed. "You look...stunning." I smiled feeling instantly better.

"Thank you. So, shall we get going?"I nodded to the clock; it was a quarter to nine already.

"Oh, yeah I guess we better. One sec." He dashed into the bedroom and emerged wearing the same black suit, just with an orange tie. Cheesy as it was in a his'n'hers way, it made me laugh.

"Ok, ready." He blew out, ushering me out of the door and into the car.

It didn't take us long to get to our destination, or at least it didn't seem to. I'd spent pretty much the entire journey trying to envisage myself looking cool, calm and collected by Tony's side instead of a jibbering wreck in the hope positive mental attitude might change the fact I was cacking myself.

"Just follow my lead and I promise you'll be fine." Tony said climbing out of the car and coming to open my door. As it opened I was hit by a wall of screams and people calling Tony's name. Camera flashes popped into the night and I stared up at Tony, feeling completely terrified. He held out his hand to me and smiled that 'You're going to be fine' smile people did when you were about to have teeth pulled or something. Trembling, I grasped his hand and stepped out of the car.

"Wave and smile then walk with me." Tony ordered as photographers jumped out in front of us, their cameras working overtime. I kept smiling and holding Tony's hand so tightly I thought I might break it until I felt him tug me forwards, people still shouting his name we strode into the building.

I glanced around the elaborately decorated room in awe. I'd never seen anything like this before. There was a huge ice sculpture in the middle, presumably in the shape of the award Tony was here to collect, waiters carrying around trays of champagne flutes and canapés, tables each with a pristine white table cloth on the top surrounded be prestigious looking guests.

"Oo, look, there's our table." Tony said excitedly, leading me over to it, greeting a few of the other guests as we went as though he'd known them for years. He probably had but that was beside the point. Once we were seated I began to feel a little better until Tony piped up.

"You did good out there. Hopefully they'll be kind in tomorrow's papers." My mind whirred. Tomorrow's papers? If we really were going to be in the papers there was no chance, unless of course American papers were the polar opposite to English ones, they were going to be kind to us.

"Papers?" I stammered, still trying to get to grips with being on the receiving end for once.

"Yeah. They're all photographers for one paper or another. Maybe they'll spare us their snide remarks." How was Tony so cool with this? He had no idea whatso_ever_?!

"I worked for a paper Tony, I know _exactly _what they're like." I spat, my anger flaring at his carelessness. "They won't be kind to us so don't try acting all cool about this. You could have had the good grace to tell me they'd be here, I wouldn't have come."

"Christ. I'm just saying. What's gotten into you?" Tony's voice was hushed yet defensive.

"What's gotten into me?! Oh that's rich. You know I didn't want any of this, the media attention. I've been the one writing the papers Tony. I know how cruel they can be." I lowered my own tones to match his.

"So that's how we're gonna play? Fine. But at least save me the humiliation and get up there with me when it gets to it." 'Save him the humiliation?' my mind snarled, what about me?

"Fine." I retorted, sipping my champagne wishing this would hurry up and start. In a rare twist of events, my prayers were answered and the lights dimmed. The host appeared on stage at the little podium in a white halo from the spotlight and announced various winners. I clapped, smiled and nodded 'well done's at them as they passed just like everyone else did but it didn't take away the fact I wanted to be a million miles from here; from Tony.

"Our next award goes to a man who's been through the wars as well as just supplying the weapons for them." I knew immediately that the overly upbeat host was referring to Tony and prepared myself. "He's a man we were all convinced would live life by his zero accountability policy but he seems to have done something of a one-eighty. For his profound work into arc reactor technology and generally saving the world, it is with great pleasure, I present this award to Mr. Tony. Stark."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tony grabbed my hand and stood up. I walked up onto the stage with him pretending everything was fine, feeling like crying inside, as everyone clapped and cheered for him. He took the hefty glass statue from the host and stepped up to the mic.

"Well, what can I say? Thanks for this, it's truly an honour. I'll keep it short but I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's worked with me, or for me. I know how much of tyrant I can be at times so I thank you all profusely." A ripple of laughter flowed through the audience. Tony continued.

" And, I'd also like to say thank you to a miss Ace Jenkins. A woman who, through all the insanity the past eight months has held, has stood by me, cooked me dinner and been a general superstar, so let's hear it for her." He gestured me closer to him as the crowd clapped for me. I'd never felt so stupid in my whole life as I curtsied smiled and mouthed thank you at the people I couldn't see due to the stage lights. He might've just said all the right things, but it still felt wrong. My heart screamed 'Run!' but my head wouldn't let me.

This wasn't me and _everyone_ knew it. I just wanted to be back at home. Back in London.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tony galloped down steps off of the stage and back to the table. He sat back down and looked up at me with something resembling disdain. I'd had every intention of sitting back there with him but with that look, I felt something snap inside me. I turned on my heel and, with great speed, swiftly exited the venue. I could hear people whispering and I heard Tony's irate voice shout my name through the crowd but as soon as the doors opened and I was out into the warm August night, I didn't care. I knew _exactly _what I was going to do.

One benefit of having a row in New York is that, if you think you're stranded at some club or whatever until the harbinger of the argument is done in there, you're probably not. Within seconds I'd managed to hail a cab and was well on my way back to Stark Industries. When I'd told the driver I'm sure I saw the dollar signs in his eyes as he thought about the tip he might receive. After a quick purse check to establish whether or not I could really afford this- I could- I sat back and allowed the full flow of emotions to come spilling out. As I shut my tired eyes I felt warm salty tears sting and roll down my cheeks. I'd have felt embarrassed that the cab driver was seeing this was I not so exhausted, homesick and confused.

By the time the cab rolled up outside Stark Industries and I'd paid a slightly pensive looking driver, the small trickle had turned into a cascade of fat tears which had taken most of my makeup with them. I must've looked like a mess but I didn't care. Angrily, I scanned the card and, with a face like thunder, stormed across the workshop floor. I almost felt sorry for the petrified looking scientists and engineers fleeing out of my path. People kept coming up and asking 'Where's Tony?' but I couldn't choke out the answer that we'd had a fight so I just went with 'Out.' as I continued to march on.

I'd managed to hold it together through the shop, keep new tears from falling and merging with the old ones, making my panda eyes even worse but once I was out the back door, a brand new torrent fell. I could feel them ploughing through the tight, salty stains already there as I broke into a run, almost stumbling on my heels into the house. Jarvis greeted me as he always did but I just bawled in reply. I found Beans sat on an uptight looking woman's knee as she combed his coat.

"Go!" I barked, scooping Beans up from her. "Mr Stark will sort your payment." I marched on flinging off my shoes, untying my hair, leaving bits of my outfit and random accessories scattered across the floor. Grabbing my laptop (it was uncanny how you were suddenly able to hold a dog, your computer and take off your shoes when you were angry) I plonked myself down onto the sofa and punched in the address of an airline service. Within minutes I was looking at exactly what I wanted. A flight back to the UK.

I booked the tickets with so much haste it became hard to type as the perspiration beaded on my fingertips. In no time, it was done. The confirmation email sat comfortably in my inbox, my receipt was printed and I eagerly set about packing my bags. Garments; mine, his all flew into the bag with gusto and pretty soon I was done. From the outside looking in, it would seem I was being hasty with all this. One fight and suddenly I decide to leave, right? Wrong. I always felt as though Tony was keeping a huge part of his life from me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night and he'd be gone, we'd be walking down the street and suddenly he'd get the urge to just disappear and I didn't like it. This stupid fight was the straw that had broken the camel's back.

Happy with my justification for leaving, I went out onto the balcony and chained of somewhere around eight cigarettes when I heard Tony come back.

"Ace!?" His voice was brimming with rage. I found myself suddenly scared. "Where the fuck are you?!" Another guttural roar floated to me. I flicked my cigarette away and casually walked in.

"I'm here. What do _you _want?" I spat.

"What the hell was that about? You made me look like a prize idiot back there. You can't do that." His face was close to mine and I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Oh yeah? I think you'll find I just did. And I can't make you look like an idiot? How about you making me feel like one, eh?" I could feel my eyes widen and my face redden as the tirade got into full swing.

"What are you talking about?" Anger and confusion melded just making me ever madder.

"Where do you _go _in the middle of the night Tony? You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know about your reputation? I know _precisely _where you are so don't even try to tell me different. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch." I tried to push past but he caught me hard by the wrist.

"You wanna know where I go at night? Fine. I'll show you. And trust me, you really have got this all wrong." His voice came as a growl and I was having none of it.

"I don't think I care actually Tony. Let go of me." I tried to wriggle my hand free but his grip was strong.

"Fine. Leave. But at least let me show you first so you don't go back to your paper and write about how Tony Stark screwed you over." He began to walk, dragging me with him. In the bedroom, he flung open the closet, a hurt look momentarily gracing his face as he saw all my clothes gone, and tore the weird wetsuit I'd seen before off the hanger.

"Stay there." He ordered as he got out of his suit and into the wetsuit. It didn't quite look like a regular one. There was a hole to accommodate the arc reactor in his chest and the hands were gloved as oppose to being exposed. "Follow me." He said, not grabbing me this time. Obediently I followed as he led me down the stairs in his lounge to a large, glass fronted room. He punched in a number and we stepped in. A car hung suspended from the ceiling and there was a pretty imposing smell of engine grease in the air.

I continued to follow until we reached a clear area of the floor, a black mat laying on it with various measurements scrawled on its surface. Just before I stepped on, Tony stopped me.

"Stay there." He held up a hand and I stopped. "Tell anyone about this and I _will_ kill you." He warned before turning to face into the blank space ahead of him. "Engage me please Jarvis."

"As you wish sir." Jarvis' clear, concise voice was followed by a great rumbling as the black section of floor began to break apart. I watched in amazement as several robotic arms appeared around Tony and he stretched out his arms. It all seemed to happen so fast as various plates of metal were riveted onto his body until he was completely enveloped inside a red and gold suit, only his face still visible.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, my voice trembling. Tony stepped down toward me.

"You know there's a lot of speculation surrounding a bodyguard they call Iron Man who protects Stark Industries? Well, that's not a body guard." The faceplate of his helmet flipped down to reveal a mask wearing a sinister scowl. "It's me. I am Iron Man." He said coolly, coming closer still. I stepped back not wanting Tony to come any closer in his imposing state but soon I found myself backed up against a desk.

"What are you trying to say? That you're some kind of superhero?" I gulped, trying to laugh it off.

"Exactly." He replied, taking my hand in his. The metal of his suit felt cold as I tried to pull away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He added gently, his voice not even sounding the same anymore. "But there is one other thing I was hiding from you." He started to walk out of the shop, armour still in tow. Again I followed the heavy, mechanical footsteps up the stairs and back into the bedroom.

He hunched himself over the drawer in his nightstand and I was amazed that such a thing could bend, before returning back to face me, hiding something behind his back.

"Ace, I was gonna do this onstage tonight, but we had an argument and it turns out I forgot the ring anyway." My whole body went cold as he said that and it dawned on me really what was about to happen. With a clank and a whirr, he got down onto one knee and flipped his faceplate back up. His voice returned to its usual gravelly timbre as he opened a small black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring and smoothly said.

"Ace Jenkins, will you marry me?"


End file.
